Torque wrenches may be used for accurate application of torque to fasteners. However, fasteners may be located in confined spaces, requiring the use of a torque wrench in a position at which the handle of the torque wrench is not perpendicular to the fastener (to which the torque is applied). Extensions and adaptors may be used in such circumstances. However, when using extensions or adaptors with torque wrenches, correction factors may be required to ensure that a proper torque is being delivered to the fastener. Correction factors are related to the geometry of the extensions or adaptors and must be computed for each operation requiring a different extension or adaptor and/or a different torque, and such computations are time consuming and may be subject to error.